(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary advancing containers that are used for stick type makeup containers, writing implements, applicators and the like that advance stick-like member such as stick-like makeup, stick-like writing element, stick-like applicator, etc., from a container.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, containers having a rotary advancing mechanism exemplified by the following Patent Documents 1 to 3 have been disclosed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a container that advances a solid stick-like makeup formed into an elliptic cylindrical core.
Patent Document 2 discloses a stick-like advancing tool for advancing an elliptic cylindrical core by means of a rotary advancing mechanism.
Patent Document 3 discloses a stick-like element advancing container that advances a solid stick cosmetic material by means of a rotary advancing mechanism.